Many forms of boat covers are known, some of which are simple, make-shift canvas or the like covers sometimes of the button-on, button-off type. Such boat covers are typically manually installed by the user of the boat, and provide some level of protection to the interior of the boat while the boat is not in use.
When in use, some boats include a sun shade cover, often called a bimini top or the like, that provides some level of protection to the occupants of the boat from the sun. In many cases, a fabric cover is mounted on a tubular aluminum framework, which can be either fixed on the boat for convertible movement and/or pivoted between a shade providing position and a folded non-shade providing position. In the shade providing position, the sun shade cover is often suspended above the interior of the boat with open sides so that the occupants can move about and interior of the boat and see laterally out of the sides of the boat. In the folded non-shade providing position, the fabric cover is typically collapsed and wrapped around the tubular aluminum framework, and the entire structure is pivoted out of the way to one side of the boat, typically towards the rear or front of the boat.
What would be desirable is a boat cover that can provide some level of protection to the interior of the boat when the boat is not in use, and can also provide some level of protection to the occupants of the boat from the sun and/or other elements when the boat is in use and/or be moved away when protection from the sun and/or other elements is not desired.